


Let me kiss you, baby

by Sadisticsparkle (sadisticsparkle)



Category: Avengers Assemble (Cartoon)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, POV Steve Rogers, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-09-24 12:07:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20358232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadisticsparkle/pseuds/Sadisticsparkle
Summary: Short circuit. That was what had happened. He had seen the all-too-familiar light blue flash of the repulsors and bam. His brain had stopped.





	Let me kiss you, baby

**Author's Note:**

  * For [marumo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/marumo/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Reunited](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19062853) by [marumo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/marumo/pseuds/marumo). 

> I hope you like this :) I really love that fanart!

Short circuit. That was what had happened. He had seen the all-too-familiar light blue flash of the repulsors and bam. His brain had stopped. It couldn’t be. It was the desert, playing mirages. Or some sort of mystical pyramid curse — taunting him with what he had lost. His map, his rudder, his shining guiding star. Or mocking him with what he had never had, with all the chances lost. All the things that he failed to say and the confessions he had avoided rushed into his mind. But then the jokes had started. Yes, he had changed. Yes, it had been months. But Steve would always, always recognize Tony. And how he hid his nervousness and his exhaustion under silly, bad jokes or how he played up the ego to hide his emotions. The certainty warmed Steve’s chest and then spread down to his bones. It was Tony. Tony, alive, breathing, flying. Tony, acting as if nothing had happened. Tony, with his genius gadgets and his never-ending quest to improve everybody’s equipment because that was how he showed he cared. Tony. His laughter, the laughter Steve had missed for months like he had missed the way he fidgeted when he was bored and the sleepy smiles only Steve was allowed to see. And after all that, after all the sleepless nights, here was Tony, still loving the team. Still never giving up. Steve had missed it all, even the way he never made anything easy for Steve and even the bitter, ragged edge of Tony’s stubborn anger. 

Fighting the mummies was automatic and then Tony was there, in his arms, gloriously, maddeningly, impossibly real. It wasn’t a mirage. It was reality. Tony was warm and his heart was beating inside his chest like Steve’s was. Steve brought him closer, closer, closer and some bubbly, warm emotion exploded inside him. Joy threatened to burst out of him. He couldn’t help himself. Tony was going to mock him and call him a sap, but… yes. He was a sap. A proud one and this… this miracle warranted all the sappiness in the world. With all his strength, he twirled Tony around.

‘Seriously, Steve?’ Tony whispered when Steve stopped. Steve didn’t put Tony down. He looked up at the gorgeous man in his arms. There were new lines across Tony's brow a fading scar; what had happened in those months apart? Would Tony ever tell him? But despite the changes, the dark brown eyes were as filled with… with something Steve had always hoped was love but that he had never dared to name as they had always been.

‘Didn’t you miss me?’ he said instead of what he wanted to say. He was still a coward, then. He had convinced himself he was okay with the crumbs of Tony’s affection, with the comforting suspicion of love. But it wasn’t true, was it?

Tony put a hand on Steve’s cheek. ‘What do you think?’ he said, with eyes soft and voice even softer.

Steve knew what he had to do then. He closed his eyes and braved the gap between his lips and Tony’s. And… wow. His mind emptied and all he could think about was Tony's lips. It was happening and if it was some horrible Egyptian curse and he was actually kissing a mummy, he didn’t care. Because everything else had disappeared, everything but Tony in his arms and Tony’s small moans and Tony’s hand caressing Steve’s hair. Then Tony stopped for air and moved away a little, just a little. Steve decided, right here, that he was never letting go again.

‘Okay. Nice welcome,’ Tony said, still a little breathless. ‘I’m going to get lost more often.’

‘Don’t even think about it,’ Steve replied and then kissed him again.


End file.
